moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eonar
}}Eonar the Life-Binder is the titan patron of all life and nature. Biography Like the other members of the titan Pantheon, Eonar was born from a world-soul somewhere in the Great Dark Beyond and aided the Pantheon in its ordering of the universe. When Sargeras, Champion of the Pantheon, relayed his discovery of the void lords' plan to use the Old Gods to transform a world-soul into an incomprehensibly powerful dark being, he urged the other titans that the only way to save the universe was to completely scour it of corruption. He argued that since life had taken root in the cosmos once before, perhaps it would do so again. Horrified by this idea, Eonar reminded Sargeras that the Pantheon had sworn to protect all life when possible, and that nothing could be so dire that it would require systemic extinction of all living things. Some time later, Aggramar, who had taken Sargeras' place as defender of the Pantheon, discovered an extremely powerful world-soul slumbering in a distant corner of the Great Dark. Unfortunately, it had already been heavily corrupted by the Old Gods. When he returned to the Pantheon with this information, he urged his fellow titans to save the world-soul, which would later become known as Azeroth. Eonar was quick to side with Aggramar, and she managed to convince the other titans that were this new titan to grow to maturity, it would be strong enough to neutralize the void lords once and for all; but more than that, Azeroth was their sibling, and they could not let a member of their own family fall into the clutches of the Void. The Pantheon were moved by the Life-Binder's words, and agreed to take the fight to the Old Gods. As the titans' colossal forms made it nearly impossible to take action directly without severely harming the nascent world-soul, instead the Pantheon decided to craft an army of servants — the titan-forged — to do battle in their stead. Each member of the Pantheon imbued a number of these servants with their specific powers and likenesses; Eonar gave Keeper Freya command over Azeroth's flora and fauna. After the defeat of Galakrond, Eonar used Freya as a conduit to channel her power into Alexstrasza and Ysera, gifting them with powers over life and the Emerald Dream, respectively. Like the rest of the Pantheon, Eonar's spirit was launched into the Great Dark by Norgannon, and her physical form obliterated by the traitorous Sargeras near the world of Nihilam. The spirits slammed into the Keepers of Azeroth. Legion Events Eonar has stayed hidden from Sargeras and the Burning Legion for millennia, but when Sargeras goes after the Pantheon's souls to revive them as soldiers loyal to him, the sanctuary housing Eonar's soul comes under attack. She reaches out to Magni Bronzebeard, the Speaker of Azeroth's world-soul, telling him to find her or everything will end. After she is protected, Eonar joins her brothers at the Seat of the Pantheon to aid Azeroth's heroes against Argus the Unmaker. When Argus kills the heroes near the end of the fight, she revives them. After Argus is defeated, Sargeras strikes out at Azeroth and wounds her heavily in Silithus. Immediately thereafter the Pantheon imprisons him within the Seat of the Pantheon. Illidan Stormrage, who stayed behind while his comrades left, serves as Sargeras's jailer. Notes Information/text taken from here, all credits to them: * https://wow.gamepedia.com/Eonar Category:Titan Category:Pantheon of Titans